A New Beginning
by theuali
Summary: TK just transferred to Odaiba High School with all of his friends but what will happen when he sees Kari again? Will they stay just friends or will they become more than that? R
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon**

First Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day began like any other day except it wasn't like any other day. Today was the first day back to school for students in Odaiba High School and it was going to be rough.

The sun shown through the open window and birds began to sing as the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking in the morning filled the young boy's room. He opened his cerulean eyes and glanced towards the window.

"Mmmm" he moaned as he rolled over facing away from the window not wanting to get up and go to school.

He heard a familiar voice calling from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" but he just ignored his brother's voice and closed his eyes trying to sleep. He lay there half asleep when someone opened the door and shook him awake.

"Takeru! Wake up you don't want to miss your first day of school. Now get up and eat some breakfast." Yamato said looking down at his little brother. _Man, he sleeps in Way too much._

TK opened his eyes and looked up at Yamato sleepily before getting out of bed.

"Well it's about time now get ready for school and come eat before it gets cold." Matt smiled and walked back out of TK's room.

_Why do we have to have school today? _He thought to himself as he got ready for the big day. He rubbed his eyes as he went out and took a seat at the kitchen table to eat. "It smells delicious, Matt." Matt just smiled and set a plate down in front of TK before taking a seat across the table from him.

"You excited about school starting TK?" he asked assuming that Takeru was thrilled about the new school year.

"Not one bit." He replied between bites of food. "I can't wait 'till it's over"

"Aww come on the day hasn't even begun. Don't be like that."

"I can't think of a better way to completely waste a beautiful summer day." TK stated as he finished his breakfast and took the plate over to the sink.

"Boy you sure hogged that down. Well anyway you'll change your tune once you see Kari and the others" Matt said as he took a drink of his water.

TK looked over at Matt as he remembered that Kari did go to the same school as him now that he moved in with Matt and transferred schools. "That's right! I forgot the others are gonna be there!"

Matt smiled at him, "Well you'd better get going you don't wanna be late."

TK grabbed his hat and rushed out the door now excited to go and see the others.

He had been gone most of the summer with his mom and couldn't see all of his friends, whom he missed terribly. While he was away on vacation he decided to ask his mom if it was ok for him to move in with Matt so he could see his friends more often.

**Flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you guys a question?" TK asked as he walked up to his parents who were sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"What is it dear?" Nancy asked as she looked up at him from her food.

"Well I was wondering if it would be alright if I moved in with Matt."

"What? Why?" She asked setting her chopsticks down at looking at her sixteen year old son.

"Well now that I'm sixteen I was thinking it would be nice to spend some more time with my brother before I go off to college. Matt and I hardly get to spend much time together since we live so far apart. And plus I'll be going to the same school as the other Digidestined." TK said hoping that his mom would let him go.

"Well…..alright but as long as you promise to come and visit me ok? And if you need anything you'll call."

"Alright I will I promise! Thanks mom!" TK said as he went over and gave him moms a big hug before running to go call Matt and tell him the good news.

"Oh by the way," TK said as he looked back at Nancy and smiled. "Dinner was great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

TK was lucky and his mom decided it was for the best that he and Matt spent time together while they still could for unbeknownst to TK, Matt was sick and slowly getting worse, but the doctors couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. All the doctors assumed that if they couldn't figure out what it was soon then it would be too late and he would die. Matt and Nancy had agreed that it would be better if they didn't tell TK for now, mainly because Matt didn't want TK to worry about him and have to hurt so badly.

TK quickly put his hat on as he ran towards the school thinking he was gonna be late but when he got there they still had ten minutes before the bell to go to first period went off, so he wandered around a little bit until he saw the others sitting in a group.

"Hey guys!" TK yelled as he ran over to meet them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now I'll probably post the second chapter up tomorrow after school.

To all my readers that are waiting for the next chapter to my other story called "_Another Girl_" I'm really sorry I haven't updated that in a very long time but I lost interest in the storyline and kinda got caught up in my artwork and school projects but if I get around to it I'll try to update that one but only if people still want to hear the third chapter.

Well as always please read and review I love to hear people's comments and it keeps me motivated if I have a lot of reviews so click that little purple button!


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not and never will own Digimon…or any other famous anime……darn**

**Reunion**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up startled to hear TK's voice while they were at their school. They each assumed that it wasn't really Takeru and they were just imagining it since they hadn't seen him in so long, but there he was running towards them. Everybody jumped up and ran over to meet him still kind of confused about why he was now at their school yet they were happy nonetheless.

"TK! How've you been? Long time no see, buddy!" Davis exclaimed as he ran over and caught TK in a headlock, screwing his hair up horribly. "We missed ya'!"

TK tried futilely to escape Davis' grasp. "I missed you too now will you please let go of me?" He laughed as his new best friend finally let go of him.

_Davis and TK never used to get along before mainly because Davis really liked Kari and he was jealous of TK's friendship with her. Somehow throughout the years though Davis had put aside his jealousy and decided to get to know TK. As he found out him and TK actually had a lot in common even if they did argue constantly, but that was just how their friendship worked for the most part._

_It originally started when Davis was walking home from a basketball game and he spotted a familiar looking figure sitting on a bench not too far ahead of him. It was raining pretty hard outside so it was kind of hard to tell who it was but as he got closer he noticed that what had set this boy apart from all the others was his hat. It was TK._

**Flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's dying!?" The young blonde screamed at the doctors who were trying their best to soothe him. "Can't you do something?? Can't you do anything at all?" He begged hoping and praying that there was a way they could help his father.

"I'm very sorry but we've tried everything…there's nothing more we can do for him" The doctors said sympathetically.

TK just stood there dumbly for a second listening to the rain on the roof of the hospital when he felt the sudden urge to run, run away from everything, all the pain, all the hurt, all the sadness and most of all the death, the death of his father whom he loved dearly. He had never felt this much sadness run through him before consuming his entire being, his mind, and his soul. The pain shook through him causing him to fear death, but not death itself for he believed in life after death. No when I say he feared death…he feared loss through death. He feared going through life without his father, someone he had gone through most of his young life without.

He was so terrified he thought he had forgotten how to move as he stood there watching his own father lay in the hospital bed slowly dying. He was unconscious but that still didn't take the pain away from Takeru. The doctor reached her hand out to place it on the blondes shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but that movement cause TK's fear to become even greater to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. Before he knew it he was running out of the hospital doorway running as fast as he could through the beating rain hoping that if he ran long enough that he would be able to run away from everything, away from all emotion and thought. He just wanted to be lost.

He ran until his legs could no longer carry him and he stopped trying to catch his breath. He saw a bench not to far from him so he decided to sit down and hopefully try to deal with the news he had heard earlier that day. As he sat there thinking back to the memories he had shared with his dad, few memories yes but still memories, he slowly began to realize how little time he had spent with his father, how many things he has missed as a kid who was raised by his mom with no brother or father.

The very thought of this made him want to cry. The thought of losing someone you love is a very hard thing to deal with especially when you're a sixteen year old boy. He sat there staring at his hands watching the raindrops hit them and slowly slide down onto the tips of his fingers and drip off onto the concrete below. He sat there for a minute just watching the raindrops fall onto his hands before he finally realized that it wasn't raindrops hitting his hands it was tears. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there crying before Davis came along.

"…TK? Is that you?" Davis asked as he walked up to his friend. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked noticing that something was wrong.

TK looked up at Davis with tears in his eyes and he was thankful that someone else was out in the rain besides him. Davis sat down beside TK and looked over at him worriedly.

"Hey what happened? Are you alright?" Davis said trying to talk loud enough so that TK could hear him over the pounding rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

_That was the first day TK felt like Davis was really there for him, the first day he had ever told Davis anything personal. TK wasn't sure if he told him what happened just because he needed someone to talk to or because he actually trusted Davis. Either way that day was what had influenced their relationship the most._

_After TK had finished telling him of what happened Davis decided that it was time for them to head home so he walked with TK over to his house. Before he left Davis told him that he would be over to visit him the next day to make sure he was ok._

"Where've you been? I didn't see you all summer!" Davis smiled as he let go of his friend.

"Well my mom and I went for a vacation." He said looking at everybody. "But I have some great news! I moved in with Matt and transferred to this school!" He smiled excitedly.

"Really!? That's great man!" Davis exclaimed excitedly.

Everybody else was just as happy about it as Davis was and they all practically attacked TK with hugs.

Just as everyone was calming down from the great news the first bell rang for everyone to go to their first class of the day.

"So what's your first period class TK?" Davis asked as they all walked into the school.

"I have gym first period…unfortunately" Takeru replied not too happy about having that class first.

"Really? I have gym first class too!" Davis said with a huge smile on his face glad that he had gym with his best friend. "I'll race you to class!"

"You're on! Let go!" TK replied as they both bolted down the hallway towards the gym.

"They're going to get into so much trouble this year." Kari said more to herself than the others.

"Yeah now that TK's here they're both gonna be insane…maybe TK transferring here wasn't such a good idea. He and Davis together was never a good combination." Yolie laughed.

Kari laughed with her before they broke away from the others since their first class was in the same room.

"Well TK's been having a rough time lately so it'll be good for him to relax a little bit. I mean with his dad dying and now Matt's sick and we doubt he's gonna get any better." Yolie said as she went over and took a seat in the front row.

"Matt's sick?" Kari asked sitting next to Yolie.

"Oh. Oops I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone. Matt told Ken about it and you know how Ken tells me everything. Apparently Matt didn't want anyone else to know…I wonder if he told Tai…"

"I don't know Tai seems to be the same as he always was…I know if he found out something like that then he'd be crushed. Matt and Tai were always close so why hasn't Matt told him yet?" Kari thought aloud.

"Matt really cares about Tai. I think that he didn't tell Tai because he doesn't want him to hurt. That's probably the same reason he didn't tell TK he doesn't want anyone to worry about him or something…"

Kari looked over at Yolie slightly confused. "But if you love someone as much as Matt loves Tai don't you think that he would have told him? I mean isn't it better for him to hear it from Matt instead of someone else?"

"Yeah but I think it would hurt Matt to much to have to tell him that. I'm really not sure and I'd ask him but he doesn't know that I know so I might as well pretend that I don't know so just so you know you don't know either because if I didn't know then you don't know cause I couldn't have known to tell you so neither of us know ya' know?"

"….no" Kari said just looking at Yolie horribly confused after that. "You lost me at about the third know…"

"Sorry about that Kari didn't mean to confuse you" Yolie laughed.

"Yeah….Well did you hear th-"

"Alright class welcome to the first day of the school year! I hope you're all excited because we're going to have a great time in this class!" The teacher suddenly said cutting Kari off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now sorry it took me quite a while to update…actually it took a lot longer that I thought it would have and this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be oh well here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it as always read and review please!

**Love.. 3 : **thanks! But yeah I suppose it would be kinda of difficult to enroll him at a new school I never actually thought of that lol thanks for the review! Hope to see you next chapter!

**Flamekitty84 :** Nariko!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Lolz I know it took me awhile to update but hey I'm still waiting for the updates on your stories and the first chappy of the new story your writing but you haven't been working on that so nyeh! Lol anyways thanx for the review sis! Hope you liked this chappy.

**CC :** Hey thanx for the review and the idea lol I really had no idea what to name it so I just kind of chose a name randomly I appreciate the idea and in case you didn't see as soon as I got to read your review I changed the title :D well I hope to see you next chapter!

**Ellisama :** aw thank you! Its readers like you that help to keep me motivated and writing my stories . I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am looking forward to your review Arigatou! See you next chapter!


End file.
